Romeo&Juliet?
by CandyLilyTheHedgehog
Summary: People can change right? When Scourge starts high school and sets his eyes on a girl, he will do anything to make her his. But when she learns what he is capable of, she avoids him anyway she can . Can Scourge change who he is to get the girl of his dreams?


**This is an original story. This is my property, please do not copy. Thank You. This is based on my YouTube fan fiction Romeo& Juliet?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sega.**

Trust me Sonic was getting tired of this. Not only did he not want to go to some stupid high school, but now he had to avoid Amy. Even with his speed that pink hedgehog still managed to keep up. Sonic ducked under some tree branches and jumped over a fountain in a park. Let me at least get to Knuckles and Rouge at the bus stop in one piece he though hopefully. Let me-

"SONIC!"

Oh good lord.

Sonic looked behind him just in time to dodge a blow from Amy's hammer. How did she catch up so fast?!

"Oh Sonniku stop playing around!"

Since when was this a game?

They were as close as bumper to bumper on cars now. Sonic was getting pretty tired now. He wouldn't a nice hot chilidog right about now….

OOMF!

Amy crashed into a couple and turned the baby carriage over. Wails from inside the carriage and screams from the couple could be heard from around the world. Seeming to forget her pursuit interest Amy stopped and tried to help the couple pick back up the carriage and the fallen baby.

Meanwhile a happy Sonic turned cartwheels and laughed joyously since losing his chaser. He was home free! Well actually school free…..

Meanwhile at the bus stop Knuckles was planning his escape route. He didn't want to go through with this. High school was definitely not a place for him. The crowded hallways, excessive homework…an echidna like him could live without. He only went through with this since Rouge talked him into it. He would do anything for that crazy bat, but this?

"I don't think I'm going to go through with this Rouge"

Rouge turned to look at him. Her face was full of sympathy but her lips were playing with sarcasm.

'What is wrong Knuckles?"

Knuckles stared up right into the sun. The burning sensation felt good on his eyes.

"This dumb school thing, I'm not going through with it."

Rouge put both of her gloved hands on Knuckles face and kissed him. Blush immediately crept up to Knuckles face. They had been dating for 2 years already and he still couldn't believe he had got such a great girl. He used to be so lonely guarding the chaos emerald; he used to think that was the only thing that he was capable for. Then Rouge came into his life and changed everything for him. He would be lost without her.

Rouge was the one that pulled away.

"Don't worry I'll be holding your hand the entire time"

Smiling like crazy Knuckles turned his attention to something green walking toward them very fast. He had a pair of slash marks on his torso and he wore a leather jacket, red shades and green sneakers. Knuckles knew who it was in an instance and tapped Rouge quickly on the arm. He motioned to the green hedgehog and she looked at him in alarm. She knew who it was too but they couldn't put their finger on one thing.

Why was he here?

The green hedgehog came closer and closer until he was right next to Knuckles.

"Rouge, Knuckles... Why the surprised face? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Rouge snarled and put her face up close to Scourge.

"We don't want any trouble today Scourge"

Scourge rolled his eyes and grinned evilly.

"Please, I don't have any time for YOU; I just want to go to high school"

Rouge gasped and Knuckles went rigid.

"You can't be serious!"

"Well why not?"

"Well maybe because you're always up to something?"

Scourge pouted and pretended to look sad.

"Can't a hedgehog like me change?"

Right at that moment Sonic came to them rushing.

'What's up guys?"

Sonic then noticed Scourge standing there and jumped back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to high school isn't it obvious?"

Sonic didn't believe him for one second, but he didn't have time to ask what he was really there for since…

"SONIC!"

Amy came running up to them and put her arms around Sonic happily.

"Hey you silly hedgehog! Didn't you see me knock over that baby carriage and stop to help that screaming couple pick it up? Well I guess you didn't since you ran away fast from me! And did you know I actually passed a chilidog food cart but I didn't think you were hungry so I didn't buy one. Are you hungry?"

Sonic started cry softly and moved away from Amy to sit by himself on the bench near the bus stop.

Amy kept rambling on until Scourge put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Hey Rose"

Amy jumped back and slapped Scourge across the face.

"Get away from me you PIG!"

Scourge put his hand up to the red hand mark on his face.

"Why I outta…!"

Suddenly the bus pulled up and Rouge sighed with relief. Everyone got on and the doors closed shut behind them. There was no turning back, even for Knuckles.


End file.
